Joker's Victim
by MorganaChicka
Summary: Who knew that an average girl would fall for a gorgeous guy like him. Who knew that a gorgeous guy like him turned out to be Gotham's most wanted killer.Rated M for language and gore. Rape btw. JokerxOC !Very short!


AN: Just a quick one chapter story I thought of. No fluffy, none at all. It's quite disturbing so if you are… well disturbed easily don't read. Has an OC… for now. I know Joker's name Jack so don't get all pissy when he tells her his name is John. REMEMBER no one knows his real name… except for me. :D

ANYWHO this story is rated M for language and gore… BLOOD BLOOD! Lol im done.

**Love Is A Joke**

It was another 60 degree night in Gotham city and all I could think about is going home. I had been sitting here at the counter in Gotham City Ammunition for what seems like an hour of pointless waiting. Unfortunately, due to the jack ass Joker, I was told not to leave the counter at any time… even for a water break. It was absolutely ridiculous, I'm only a 5'3 120lb female and my boss expected me to be able to fend off any shop lifter or theft let alone a crazy freak with a knack for killing people. I let out a heavy sigh as I brushed a strand of red hair out of my face.

The only reason I was working the night shift was because I needed a sum of extra money to pay for my new condo. My friends and family were constantly trying to explain to me how stupid it would be to rent a condo in Gotham but I ignored all pleads and rented it. Now in major debt I extremely regret my choice. I sighed while looking into my pocket sized mirror and fixed my bun, it was messy… but it was night also. To be quite honest, I probably looked like shit. I haven't slept in 26 hours and I was starting to get agitated.

Fortunately before I felt tempted to fall asleep a ring of the entrance door filled my ears. I glanced up for a moment and continued to look in the mirror.

"Welcome to Gotham City Ammunition, don't forget to check out our now half price pistols on the left shelf of the store." I said in monotone. I could hear the man chuckle and continue to walk toward the front counter.

"Actually, I was looking for something more… powerful." The man growled the last word and I groaned. If this guy was thinking about getting with me he was terribly wrong. I looked up and without even thinking I opened my mouth, "Okay look bud, if you're here to try to get some ass your wrong, if you're here to buy a gun please be my guest and pick one."

Then I saw his face.

_Flash Forward_

"_Wow, I never knew I could have that much fun in one night" I said while slightly leaning more into him. He smirked and brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers. _

"_Well like I said babe, if you stick with me we'll have tons of fun!" He said with a laugh, also putting emphasis on the word 'tons'. My skin shuddered underneath his touch and he noticed this. With one last smile he brought his scarred lips to mine. _

"Um, sorry I didn't mean to be so rude sir. I just have to deal with a lot of horny pricks at night." I finished with a nervous laugh. This man was completely gorgeous, despite the scars on either side of his mouth. I had heard on the news that a few people have been given the grin of the Joker but I haven't seen a victim in person. But I gotta be honest; the Joker did some good handy work. He had grey eyes with dirty blonde hair that strung all around his face. He was a lot taller than me and could easily overpower my small figure.

He chuckled slightly and gave me a small wink, which made me blush. "It's alright toots. I'm just looking for a good gun, ya know, to keep the family safe."

"Oh… well alright." I sighed and showed more emotion then I wanted. Bummed out, I moved towards the locked shelves and looked through some guns. The stranger noticed this and continued. "…family as in my two dogs. Haha!" He let out a reassuring laugh and I immediately brightened up. I returned to the counter with a simple defense shotgun and set it in front of him.

His lips stretched to reveal and extremely beautiful, but creepy, smile as he picked up the gun and examined it. I continued to watch him with a slight smile on my face and he noticed this which made him smirk. He slowly put down the gun and handed me 200 dollars along with his license and ID, "That should cover it." Surprised I picked up the money and looked at him.

"The gun was only 120 dollars!"

"Consider the rest as a… friendly tip." He said I as I packed up the gun and handed it to him. Before I could protest he gave one last smile and leaving the store with 200 dollars and his number places neatly on the counter. Once I made sure he was out of sight I couldn't help but jump up and down and squeal with glee. I grabbed my cell phone and called my best friend.

"Christy! This extremely gorgeous guy just gave me his number!"

XXXXX

"Reports of a man so called the 'Joker' has just recently robbed Gotham City Bank and killed 4 adults and 2 children, we are now looking into further…" I clicked off the tv and got up.

"What a sick pathetic excuse of a man." I mumbled while making my way to the kitchen, when I couldn't help but check my phone one more time. I had called the guy from last week at least 4 days ago and hadn't gotten a reply.

**No Missed Calls**

Disappointed, I continued to make my way to my kitchen until my phone started to ring. I quickly stumbled to the phone and answered it trying to sound calm and casual.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Samantha." A low voice answered.

"Ummm who is this?"

"Oh sorry, this is the guy from last week. You know, the guy that gave you an 80 dollar tip-_ah_" The man said while popping his p.

"Right thank you for that, you never gave me your name though. And how did you know my name anyway?" I began to grow concerned.

"Name tag." I could feel him smirking. I laughed and shrugged.

"Oh right! My bad." Relief flowed over my body.

"The names John Richards. I was wondering if you were, ah, free on Saturday night?"

I held my mouth trying not to squeal and managed to catch my breath. "Yea! I mean, well I don't have the night shift again so yea I guess I'm free." I covered up trying to sound calm. He just chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new club I found in town. Ah, so where should I pick you up?"

I continued to give him my address and a good time. We both exchanged goodbyes and hung up. All I could do is close my eyes and dream it to be Saturday, before I could stop time itself… it was.

XXXXX

"Sam I'm just saying this isn't the best idea you've come up with." Christy protested while I continued to get ready.

"Look he seems like a nice guy and it would be nice to get tied down to a wealthy man. I mean he's taking me to the most expensive club in town, he must be loaded!" Christy couldn't help but giggle and help me fix my hair.

"But your such a beautiful young woman," She said while cupping my face, "I don't want to loose you too." She looked down and got teary eyed. I grabbed her hands and squeezed tightly.

"Zoey," I choked back a tear, "was in a horrible relationship and she knew it. The bastard's in jail now, to rot for eternity." I laughed and she laughed along with me.

"Get ready okay? And don't be afraid to call me about anything, and I mean it!" Christy said before heading out the door to her next door condo. Me and Christy met a year ago when I first moved in to this building, she was the only one to lend a helping hand and help me unpack. Zoey was Christy's roommate and the three of us became really close until Zoey got involved with a mob man and ended up being raped and murdered in her own bed. After that Christy has never set foot in Zoey's room nor has she even talked to men.

After putting the finishing touches in my hair and make-up I decided to grab my purse along with pepper spray Christy bought me. I was wearing a denim jacket with a black tank top and a denim skirt long enough to not show off too much ass. There was a buzz on the intercom and without even answering it I headed downstairs.

XXXXX

The club was extremely loud and noisy but absolutely a blast. John didn't dance much but we did sit and talk for hours. He told me how he moved here from Florida because of his family. He explained how his mother and father wanted to see him more often so he got a job as a lawyer and moved into a condo next to theirs. He even told me hilarious stories about his two dogs Troy and Rufus and how they were his life.

"I just want to find someone I can tie down with, start a…" He took a swig of his drink. "…family."

I nodded and patted him on the leg. "I'm sure theres gotta be someone out there for ya. I mean if the Joker doesn't kill them all you've got plenty of people to choose from."

John just scoffed a laugh and paid the bartender for our drinks. "Well it's getting quite late and I don't want my little miss to be late for work do I?" I just giggled and held his arm for support as we walked out of the bar. Well I do admit I was a little tipsy… okay I was completely smashed. Usually I never got this drunk but I had so much fun that the alcohol just made it better, I never usually got sick when I drank I just got really stupid and silly. Which concerned me though since I wasn't really used to this guy yet, I didn't want to do anything I regretted.

We arrived at the entrance to the complex and talked for a little while as I leaned up against the door, keys in hand.

"Wow, I never knew I could have that much fun in one night" I said while slightly leaning more into him. He smirked and brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Well like I said babe, if you stick with me we'll have tons of fun!" He said with a laugh, also putting emphasis on the word 'tons'. My skin shuddered underneath his touch and he noticed this. With one last smile he brought his scarred lips to mine.

Now you all think I would be exaggerating if I said this guy was a good kisser, but no… this guy was a **good** kisser. It was almost like he was a 17 year old experienced guy while I was the 14 year old girl following his lead. He kissed me harder and deeper as I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself to him.

Tingles immediately rushed through my body when I could feel his hardness on my inner thigh. In response to his erection I grinded my hips against his and felt him grab me even harder. I wasn't planning on having sex with this guy, well at least not tonight. It was the first night and I did have to stop it from here.

I smiled in our kiss and pulled us apart, he looked at me confused. When I caught my breath I turned towards my door, signaling for him to leave but he just continued to stand there.

"I had a really nice night," I said turning towards him again. "But like you said I do have work tomorrow and I need a good night's rest." He just chuckled, but this time strangely… like an evil chuckle and rubbed my back. It felt strange, almost gross. Like when a gross person walking in the street brushes against your shoulder, yea that's what it felt like.

"Sorry to stare, but you are extremely… be-u-ti-fall." He smiled when I blushed. "I was actually wondering if I could use your phone, mine died on the ride here." I smiled sympathetically and opened the door for the both of us. I knew it probably wasn't a smart decision to let a stranger into my home, but this guy was really nice and I trusted him… kind of.

XXXX

"Nice place you got here." He said while roaming about my condo.

"The phone is in the kitchen next to your right." I said while putting my jacket into my closet and tidying up the living room area. I had my back turned away from the kitchen and heard his footsteps walk towards the kitchen, then stop. Then he began to approach me from behind.

"Oh is the phone not in..." Before I could finish he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and threw me back onto the couch behind me. I quickly tried to scramble to my feet but he was already on top of me, with a switch blade in his right hand. I opened my mouth to scream for Christy but he held the blade to my throat and giggled.

"Shh shh shh… everything is going to be okay." He followed with a large bellowing laugh. I recognized that laugh from somewhere… I knew I heard it on the news maybe. Oh god.

"J.. john?" I managed to choke out. He laughed again ad pressed the blade further into my neck.

"Sorry darling, the name's Joker." He laughed. "Don't forget it."

I frantically began to look for my purse, at least to know it was near, but the Joker just laughed and held up a small container.

"Looking for this?" In his left hand was my pepper spray, I felt tears swell up in my eyes and couldn't help but start to cry. He gave a fake sympathetic look and leaned near my face.

"Oh don't cry girly. I'm just going to show you a little fun, now do what I say or that pretty little neck of yours will be covered in blood okay?" He questioned, I just continued to cry and stare at him. "Okay?" He roared and I nodded hastily. God I felt so weak, but what was I supposed to do? He then took his knife away from my throat and started to slice away my tank top and bra.

"Well well, would you look at these." He said while tracing my nipples with his knife, he leaned down and nibbled at them. Disgusted I looked away and tried to think of something else, like Christy or my family… or my cat who was probably sleeping on my bed.

The Joker lifted himself off me for a few moments only to pull off my skirt and unzip his pants. I knew what was going to happen, and I wasn't frightened of the raping part, I was frightened that he would do away with me instead of letting me live. I thought of how Christy would die if she saw me exposed and dead in my own living room. With a Cheshire grin like the Joker's and cuts all over my body.

While he positioned himself in my entrance I couldn't help but think to myself how it would be nice to die. I would be able to see my deceased mother and my high school sweetheart who died in a car accident. I wondered if there were hotels and beaches in heaven and if I would be able to find love there.

With these thoughts, I started to smile. The Joker immediately noticed this and growled furiously. With one quick swipe of his hand he had slashed a deep cut into my chest. I cried out in pain and agony once again and the satisfied Joker penetrated deep into me causing me to scream even more. He was too big, too deep. I felt blood trickling down from my woman parts and began to sob louder as the Joker laughed. This was much more painful than the time I lost my virginity.

With each deep and painful thrust I tried to forget the pain and think of heaven once again. But I was constantly interrupted by the Jokers sudden urge to slash through my skin again and again. I was pretty sure I was bleeding to death by now but I was too numb and paralyzed to look.

Suddenly he stopped and forcefully flipped me over so I was face down into my new cotton pillow I had bought three weeks ago. I snuggled my face into my pillow as I felt the Joker begin to climax. With one last deep thrust he had poured his disgusting seed into my body. With one hand he held down my body forcefully and with the other placed the tip of his knife on my left shoulder blade.

I knew what was going to happen, I knew I was going to have to go through more unbearable pain. But there was nothing I could possibly do to stop it.

He slowly carved into my back, surely letters of some sort… but I couldn't make them out. I screamed and clutched onto my pillow in agony. My back began to grow numb like my chest but I could most defiantly feel the massive amount of blood pouring down the sides of my waist. I was loosing too much blood, I was loosing hope. Once he was finished with his handy work, he gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and giggled.

"Let's hope the Bat gets this message."

And with that, he left. I was there to die, I cried as I slowly drifted off into sleep. My thoughts slowly falling away and I felt my pain slowly go away. I felt my soul and mind be lifted from my beaten body and be lifted towards a bright light. At that point I knew, everything was going to be okay.

XXXXX

"Sam? Sammy? Oh god please tell me your alright… that's it I'm coming over." BEEP.

Christy rummaged through her purse and found one of Sam's spare keys and opened the door. The whole place wreaked of… Christy knew that smell anywhere. She quickly ran into the living room and screamed. There lied the bloody body of her former friend Samantha Tully, beaten up, raped, and with the words "To Batman, Love Joker" written across her back.

XXXXX

AN: Okayy so that was a TOTAL rough draft. Just something stuck in my head, sorry if I disappointed because quite frankly… I DON'T CARE! :D

I care for friendly reviews, I lurves to eat friendly reviews. OMNOM

So yes, it was graphic and just horrible. But what do you think the views of the Joker's victims are, well this is it! :D

I'm thinking about coming up with a new one-shot short story of Joker meeting the Devil herself in a small dream he has. DON'T STEAL IT. I OWN IT! :I

Just tell me what you think about this story and the one I'm about to write.

-Morgan ;D


End file.
